Voces Fragmentadas
by DaskDun
Summary: Los hermanos Kagamine son unos jóvenes y perspicaces ladrones. Como parte de un secreto grupo conformado por lo más selectos criminales, ellos están en busca de algo o alguien...


Voces fragmentadas

Len Kagamine se preguntaba quien, exactamente, había escrito la regla de que los bandidos que irrumpen en cualquier espacio que sea más grande que una bolsa de papel tenían que saber escalar muros. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Todos contaban con ello, desde cárceles hasta castillos. Muros de piedra, verjas electrificadas, cámaras de vigilancia, sensores de movimiento, guardias de seguridad, todo ello con el propósito de evitar que cualquier emprendedor delincuente lograra su cometido.

Con una leve sonrisa, paseó la mirada por el muro de piedra que tenía frente a sí, a la doble verja de hierro forjado delante de la prisión de máxima seguridad Ackrahm que se extendía de un modo caprichoso. Se volvió hacia su hermana y preguntó:

—¿Estas lista, Rin?

La chica tomó aire lentamente hasta que logró apaciguar el pálpito de su corazón, y entonces sacó el arma que llevaba a su costado.

—Siempre lista —respondió—. Hagamos esto rápido, o la jefa se enojara con nosotros de nuevo.

Rin se internó más profundamente en las sombras fuera de la verja, apuntó a la cámara que había apostada a la izquierda, en lo alto del muro de piedra de más de cuatro metros de altura, y disparó. Con un pequeño resoplido, una bala de pintura se estrelló con fuerza contra un extremo del marco y, como consecuencia, la cámara quedó desviada hacia las copas de los árboles y con lente manchada de pintura blanca.

«Buena puntería», pensó Len mientras la observaba. Tomó el arma que llevaba en su hombro e hizo lo mismo que su compañera con la cámara que yacía a su derecha.

—Mi horóscopo decía que hoy sería mi día de suerte —comentó Rin como un susurro.

—Normalmente no creo en lo que dicen los astros —respondió Len imitando su volumen de voz—, pero embolsarnos el diez por ciento de un millón y medio por una noche de trabajo, parece un golpe bastante afortunado como para no darle crédito.

Ambos se apresuraron en colocar un par de espejos de mango largo a cada lado de las pesadas puertas para desviar los sensores. Hecho eso, Len solo tardo un segundo en intervenir el circuito eléctrico del cajetín y abrir una de las puertas lo suficiente para deslizarse por ella.

Habían pasado todo el día memorizando la localización de las cámaras restantes y de los sensores de movimiento que tenían que sortear. En dos minutos exactos habían atravesado el terreno pavimentado y los pasillos del interior de la prisión, y se situaron en cuclillas al pie de una puerta rojiza que se encontraba aislada al fondo del corredor. Todo gracias a las copias de los planos y trazados, conocían la ubicación de cada puerta y ventana, la marca y modelo de cada cerradura e instalación eléctrica.

—Dame el paquete —murmuró Len a su compañera en cuanto esta se situó frente a él.

La chica asintió levemente, luego sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto con cinta adhesiva de tela color gris de su mochila, y se lo entregó en sus manos. La gruesa puerta de metal disponía de una pequeña compuerta por donde los guardias pasaban la comida a los prisioneros. Con un rápido movimiento, Len abrió la compuerta, deslizó el pequeño paquete por la ranura y cerró la compuerta. Un metálico «click» resonó por la habitación, lo que llamó la atención de uno de los guardias que patrullaban cerca de allí.

—Hemos acabado —susurró Len al escuchar los pasos del guardia que se acercaba a su posición—. Vamos de aquí.

Regresando velozmente por el camino que trazaron, abandonaron en pocos segundos los recintos de «máxima seguridad» de Ackrham. Una vez en el exterior, a unos cientos de metros de la prisión, escucharon el peculiar resonar de la alarma.

—Así que por fin se han dado cuenta —comentó Len con fanfarronería—. Se habían tardado demasiado. ¿Máxima seguridad? Un carajo.

—Hemos entregado el paquete. —La expresión seria de Rin no encajaba con el ambiente que su hermano quería entornar—. Ahora todo depende de él, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, así es. Ahora solo debemos esperar por nuevas órdenes.

Gumi se paseaba por toda la habitación mientras escuchaba el reporte de sus dos rubios subordinados. Una vez que Len finalizó con el relato, la peli verde se plantó frente a ellos y con gesto magnánimo exclamó:

—¡Esplendido! ¡Maravilloso! —Mirando a ambos hermanos, añadió—: ¡Excelente trabajo!

—Gracias —dijo Len con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Si bien el chico estaba acostumbrado a tratar con su exótica jefa, el hecho de que en esta ocasión ella vistiera únicamente con mini falda y una ajustada blusa que realzaba sus pronunciadas curvas, lo había dejado momentáneamente aturdido. Gumi al considerar como tierna la reacción del chico, se acercó hasta él y le susurró al oído:

—¿Debería de recompensarte con un extra por tus trabajos?

Se encontraba tan cerca de él, que aprovecho para mordisquearle levemente el lóbulo de la oreja. En ese instante un espasmo recorrió de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de Len, que le obligó a alejarse levemente de ella por reflejo.

Una vez que ambos recibieran su parte de las ganancias, regresaron a su hogar, un lugar promedio a las afueras de los suburbios donde vivían. Aún era de noche y Len se desvestía para dar paso a unas merecidas horas de sueño y descanso. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera realizar su cometido, fue atacado repentinamente por Rin. Esta lo había empujado bruscamente, sus pantorrillas toparon contra el borde de la cama obligándolo a caer de espaldas en la cama y con Rin sobre él. Los músculos se le contrajeron y se obligó a respirar lentamente.

—Oye, eso fue peligro…

Ella bajo la boca hasta la suya, rodeándole la cintura con la mano libre y apretándolo contra su suave y terso abdomen. El calor descendió como un rayo por su espalda mientras los labios de Len se amoldaban a los suyos. Este beso le decía exactamente lo que quería y cuanto lo deseaba.

—Tranquila —acertó a decir, tragando una bocanada de aire húmedo y caliente—. Somos hermanos, ya no deberíamos hacer estas cosas.

—Di mi nombre —le ordenó Rin con voz seductora—. Dilo, Len —repitió, buscando su labio inferior con los dientes.

—Rin —farfulló con voz gutural, su mente se iba sumiendo en la húmeda bruma de su hermana—. ¿Estas conten…?

El camisón de Rin cayó al suelo. Ahora la chica solo vestía sus bragas y el sujetador.

Justo en ese instante Len mandó al cuerno sus últimos bríos de autocontrol.

Mientras Len la rodeaba con los brazos para desabrocharle el sujetador, ella se deleitaba con otro alucinante beso. Los pulgares de Len rozaron sus pezones y Rin gimió por primera vez.

—No me canso de decírtelo —dijo Len, sujetándola a cierta distancia para poder trazar pausados círculos alrededor de sus pechos, pellizcando y haciendo rodar sus pezones entre los dedos índice y pulgar para que se endurecieran—, tienes unos pechos preciosos.

—Graci…

Len agachó la cabeza y tomó su pecho izquierdo en la boca, chupando y acariciándolo con su lengua. Rin se arqueo contra él, enredando las manos en sus dorados cabellos.

—Todavía he de piropear tu estupendo trasero —dijo inclinándose para recorrerla con enloquecedora lentitud con la lengua desde la parte entre sus pechos hasta la cinturilla de sus braguitas.

—Oh, dios —murmuró; sus fuerzas se convirtieron en gelatina.

Len cambió de posición con ella para poder despojarle de su última prenda íntima.

—Una vez que sintonizas eres toda una bestia —acertó a decir, levantando las caderas para que él pudiera quitarle la ropa interior.

—No, no lo soy —respondió, separándole más las rodillas para proseguir el sendero descendiente de su lengua. Bajo aún más la cabeza hasta la zona de dorado bello, dispuesto a conducirla al borde del frenesí con su boca y sus dedos ahora expertos. A continuación, deslizó un dedo en su interior, y ella se sacudió.

Rin no estaba dispuesta a ser la única en perder el control.

—Ven aquí —jadeó, tirando de él para poder alcanzar el broche de sus pantalones. Rin le acercó más hacia sí, tirando de una presilla del cinturón, y a continuación tomó en la boca un endurecido pezón masculino y lo lamió con fuerza. El gimió, una mano enroscada en su cabello mientras terminaba de desabrocharse los pantalones con la otra. Le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas.

—Bonita polla, Len —susurró mientras rodeaba su duro y erecto pene con los dedos y acariciaba su longitud mientras él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Gracias. Por ti está en su mejor momento.

Una caliente neblina inundó su mente mientras él descendía sobre ella una vez más, tomando de nuevo su boca en un profundo y apasionado beso. Con los dedos en su cabello, le hizo deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta que él se detuvo una vez más entre sus piernas a saborear su fruto. Rin arqueó la espalda cuando sintió su lengua introducirse en su interior.

—Dios, Len —gimió.

—Rin —murmuró, ascendiendo otra vez para trazar con su lengua lánguidos círculos por sus hombros y chupar su pecho nuevamente.

—¿Preparada? —murmuró, separándole suavemente las rodillas.

—Preparada. Definitivamente preparada. —Él se deslizó en su interior con agónica lentitud. Rin echó la cabeza hacia tras y cerró los ojos mientras Len la llenaba; la ardiente y rígida extensión de su cuerpo dentro de ella era tan exquisita que apenas podía respirar.

Se apretó contra él. Le sentía enorme y duro como una roca cuando comenzó a mover las caderas y se arqueó para salir a su encuentro. Fuego. Él era como el fuego y ella ardía. El calor la abraso. Rin deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y enroscó los tobillos en torno a sus caderas al tiempo que él se movia. Hundió las manos en su espalda, en sus nalgas, correspondiendo a cada uno de sus envites, sintiéndose colmada y tensándose hasta que, con un débil gemido, se fragmentó en mil pedazos dentro de ella.

Len redujo el ritmo pero siguió moviéndose dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera.

—Sentirte es algo maravilloso —murmuró.

Rin no podía articular palabra alguna, no podía hacer otra cosa que jadear en busca de aire y flotar en la blanca bruma que inundaba su mente. En cuanto recuperó el aliento, dijo:

—¡Dios! —farfulló, obligándose a que sus ojos enfocaran—. Hagámoslo de nuevo.

Len rio entre dientes, inclinándose para besarla de nuevo.

—No pienso detenerme.

Aumentando el ritmo, llevó las manos a la espalda para subir sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ella le complació y el movimiento hizo que la penetrara más profundamente y con mayor fuerza. Mientras Rin sentía la tensión crecer entre ambos, flexionó los músculos del abdomen, apretándose a su alrededor, no en vano hacia ejercicio.

Len gimió, plantando las manos sobre sus hombros y embistiendo profunda, fuerte y rápidamente. Rin alcanzó el orgasmo de nuevo con sorprendente intensidad, arrastrándole consigo. Len se corrió con un profundo gemido de satisfacción, dejo caer su peso en ella y apoyó la cabeza en la cama junto a su cuello. Rin siguió rodeándole con los brazos, y finalmente cerró los ojos.

El cielo comenzaba a iluminarse con la cercanía del alba. Kaito se encontraba haciendo papeleo como de costumbre cuando la alarma de emergencia comenzó a sonar por toda Ackrahm de nuevo. En ese instante un hombre uniformado entró corriendo a su oficina, jadeando, tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo:

—Comandante, tenemos un problema.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con leve mal humor. Que la alarma sonara dos veces en un pequeño lapso de tiempo no podía significar nada bueno.

—Se trata del prisionero V2-S212. —Tomó otra bocanada de aire y prosiguió—: Ha escapado.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —La gravedad de la noticia lo hizo levantarse bruscamente— ¡¿Mikuo escapó?!

—Lo sentimos, no sabemos cómo lo ha logrado.

—Eso ya no importa. Más importante, que emitan la alerta de máxima prioridad. Tenemos que capturarlo de nuevo. Ahora que está libre… solo dios sabe lo que hará.

El joven militar dio una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo para comunicar las órdenes que acababa de recibir. Justo en ese momento una conocida hizo su aparición.

—He escuchado lo sucedido —dijo Meiko al entrar a la oficina.

—Todo fue mi culpa —declaró Kaito sin poder ocultar su frustración—, debí haber aumentado la seguridad.

—No lo fue. Nadie pudo haber predicho esto.

—Pero lo pude haber evitado. Y ahora estamos en grandes problemas.


End file.
